11: THERE’S A NEW SHERIFF IN TOWN…AND HIS NAME IS TARLENHEIM
We’re chillin’ in The Three Roses, the tavern run by a grunty man named Carl. We’re hanging out with oldies, children, and other people who don’t need to work. Pieter, the farmhand, busts in, bleeding everywhere and ruining a perfectly good tunic while screaming about BANDITS WHO TOOK HIS MASTER’S MONEY AND MAYBE A WOMAN. ** ZIS IS UNACCEPTABLE WE GO TO BATTLE VICH DIRECTION WERE ZEY Oris asks a lot of questions and Tarlenheim doesn’t care UNT HE RUNZ OUT ZE DOOR Oris discovers there are a whole bunch of bandits, one brute, no horses but maybe an ass (donkey) in the woods. TARLENHEIM RUNS TO HEES HAUS TO SHOUT FOR LEISL “MEIN BATTLE DRESS UNT PREPARE ZE DINNER SOUP FOR LATER” ** Oris gets the Walking Medicine Cabinet Wabu to heal the boy and puts him in front of the fireplace, etc. etc. ** Everyone gathers their stuff for the quest * Out and about ** Passed raven’s gallows, past the more civilized part of the tulgeywood. It narrows about 2 miles ahead. 3 miles into the wood, there is something up ahead. (about a .5 mile ahead) ** Oris bonds with the cat familiar, and goes off scouting through the cats eyes. .25 miles off, the cat (gilda) follow a moth, and wanders. Sees a cart with some mounds. She turns around a bit, then gets pulled back to the mounds. FINALLY after quite some time, it goes about sniffing at the mounds. Some had some feedstock, barley, etc. Looks like bandits have raided and took off with some loot. ** Party looks around, Kang takes out the green axe, and a change comes over Kang. He looks more slightly noble in aspect, more heroic. FUCKING MAJESTIC. He says an elven word, and radiance ripples through the air as he touches the tree. *** Friend tree! Where did those that caused this damage go? *** Tree: super slow they went SW (into the woods). *** K: what did they take? *** Tree: many bags of the Olibieros (the name of the waving grains of the summer time) . Fina thinks that this means that they took the grains. A lamb, and a sack of the deep earth ''' *** '''K: any innocents injured? *** Tree: a youth, stabbed. *** K: Weapons they used? *** Tree: terrible tree cutter, by the dark one with the evil head. Deformation of the earth, sharp, unkind, merciless. *** K: Thank you friend tree, rest well. ** Kang relates the method. Into the trees. ' *** '...and we all get lost, just...so lost. All fail. ''' *** '''We yell at each other, “where are we!?” “I don’t know.” *** “Can we see anything?” “Uhhhhh” *** Fina flies up, and sees nothing. (rolls a three) Her back was to the thing she should’ve seen. ** To try again! ''' *** '''We all nail it! They moved in a straight line. *** Oris smells campfire campfire smoke! *** Andrich puts on the elvencloak and sneaks up to see the camp. See 12 bandits. 1 big bear of a man, jet black hair, big beard. Next to him, there is a large, large axe! (looks magical) *** Andrich goes back, messages with the team. Attack is planned! ** Attack *** Maneuvers! Everyone gets into position *** Web is cast! All but three are caught! (leader is not caught) Fire is catching! ''' *** '''Tarlenheim “Feel Barrowraiser!” **** Hits with barrow raiser! When he swings, it leaves a trail of corruption blurring behind it. Right through the eye! **** 2nd attack: 3 damage. Hurts him pretty well! *** Fina:- Witch bolt misses the main bad guy. *** Kang- Runs in screaming KAAAAANG! Misses, then hits *** Big baddy- Hits Kang, and causes some bleeding. 2nd attack, ...misses! *** Oris! - Hits 12 with magic missile! *** Other baddies- the one out of the web, misses! **** All but one fail! ''' **** '''5, 5, 5, 6, 5, 2, 2, 13, 4 - fire web damage. *** Fina- SLEEP CAST *** Andrich- Barrowraiser 47 damage! (critical) **** DROP YOUR WEAPON AND SURRENDER!!! (and he does!) ''' *** '''Fina - shoots the fleeing guy, dead *** Kang- Bonks hero guy on the head, knocks him out, misses with the second swing. *** Oris- Cntrip- firebolt misses *** Baddies-''' **** '''2 guys make it out **** 4, 2, 5, 5 *** BATTLE OVER! ** Andrich and Oris interrogate the live underling. ''' *** '''Gold is buried somewhere *** Through the woods, there is a gully, then there is a tangle of briars, hard to find way to get through it. Vaguely gesturing. “I will show you to escape the noose!” *** “Why?” “we had a good boss!, he was right about about the kid! *** Kang picks him up, shakes him, “AHHHHH THE BOSS HAS GOLD” *** Kang drops him, and he falls down unconscious. *** “Hood?” ?don’t know *** Axe? “Across the way into the barrow downs” *** Stone from the eldar days, empire that came against the forest lords. If you turn south, 50 paces, there it is buried. ' *** '''Fina checks but cannot see it. ' *** '''Kang looks for the lamb, but cannot see it. It is dead. :( ** March back to the Earl’s place. Tulgeywood Manor. Prisoners are taken into the dungeon. * The gang crashes at the Earl’s for the evening. ''' ** '''Fina goes drinking at the tavern. ** Oris learns about the Court of Malice, a little more. Category:Game notes Category:Life in Westfell campaigns